Misseltoe
by tydavislover
Summary: This is my first WTR fic. It's just a short-Christmas story! (Sorry it's a few months late!) Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Sorry this is a few months late! This is just a short one-shot Christmas Syd/Gage fic. It's my first Walker fic, so please be nice!

Missletoe

"Hey Syd, what time are you going to the party tonight?" Gage wondered looking over at his partner, who looked up from her paperwork at him. He was refering to the annual Children's Christmas Party that was held every year on Christmas Eve at CD's.

"Hmm... Oh, around 5:30, I think. I thought I would go help Alex finish setting up," Sydney said. Gage nodded.

"Ok. It starts at 6:00 P.M., right?" he asked. Sydney chuckled at her partner and nodded.

"Yeah," Sydney chuckled and then glanced at her watch.

"Well, I'm going to get going. I'll see you at the party," she said standing up, neatly stacking her files together.

"Yeah," Gage said. Sydney walked towards the door and then turned around.

"And thanks for saving my butt today," she grinned referring to the guy he'd taken down just in time today.

"Anytime Syd," Gage answered with a smile.

111

"Oh Alex, the place looks great," Sydney smiled as she walked into CD's. She was wearing black dress pants with a red button-up blouse, black high healed boots, and her leather jacket. Her long dark hair was down with two little parts clipped in the back with a small silver barrett. There was a bruise starting to form just under her left eye. She'd tried to cover it with make up, but it still showed.

"Thanks. Jimmy and Walker stopped by earlier and set up more tables, but I need help with the garland," Alex said smiling at her friend. Sydney chuckled and shrugged off her coat. She hung it on the coat rack, placed her bag of presents under the tree, and made her way over to Alex. Alex was wearing black slacks with a white blouse and a matching black suit jacket. She was wearing black high heals and her hair was clipped up on either side of her head and straightened.

"I get the hint," Sydney giggled, but stopped short of Alex when she saw the baby carrier on the table.

"Angela, did mommy wear you out?" Sydney chuckled looking at the sleeping seven month old. She was wearing a hunter green velvet dress with black shiny shoes and white tights. She barely had any hair, but on her head was a white lace headband with a green flower on it.

"Yeah, she tuckered out about 20 minutes ago. How's your eye?" Alex chuckled looking at her friend. Sydney shrugged.

"A little sore. Perfect Christmas gift from the criminals," Sydney said with a chuckle. She helped Alex hang the remaining strands of graland. They plugged the lights in and smiled. The place looked great.

"CD would be proud," Alex said nodding. Sydney smiled.

"Yep," she replied. There was a large Christmas tree in the window decorated with colorful lights and ornaments. The bar, mantel, railings, and beams had garland with white lights strung in them. There were Christmas candles burning on the bar and tables.

"It's perfect," Sydney said softly. Alex looked over at her daughter, who was starting to stir.

"Can I?" Sydney asked. Alex smiled.

"Of course. She's your 'niece'," Alex winked. Sydney grinned and picked the baby up. Angela looked at Sydney and then laid her head on her shoulder. Sydney smiled.

"When are the kids getting here?" Sydney wondered walking over to the jubebox with Angela.

"Around 6:30," Alex said setting out baskets of party mix on the tables. Sydney helped Angela pressed a button and Holly Jolly Christmas began playing. Sydney spun Angela around and she started giggling wildly.

"I see Angela's having fun with Sydney," Walker grinned as he walked into CD's carrying a box of presents.

"Yeah, we're having a blast," Sydney chuckled. Alex kissed her husband and took the box from him. Trivette and Erica walked in and smiled.

"Wow. Big Dog would be proud," Trivette smiled.

"Thanks, Jimmy," Alex smiled.

"Did you do all of this yourself?" Erica asked astonished. Alex nodded.

"With help from Sydney," she smiled. Sydney grinned proudly.

"Well, you should've called. I would've loved to help," Erica chuckled. Trivette took their bag of presents and set them under the tree.

"Gage is late as usual," Trivette sighed as the children from the orphanage began filing into the building. Walker and Alex greeted them with smiles. Sydney was still holding Angela and was standing next to Erica and Trivette.

"That's my partner," Sydney sighed, unhappily. She'd wanted to give him her gift before the kids had gotten there.

"I'm right here," Gage sighed walking in after the children. Sydney's face lit up and she smiled at her partner. Erica noticed and smiled. Gage set a bag of presents under the tree and then made his way over to Sydney, Trivette, and Erica.

"You're late," Sydney sighed.

"I know. Sorry, I couldn't find the bag of presents," Gage defended.

"Maybe we should've gone in on them together," Sydney teased hiking Angela up on her hip.

"All right, kids. Why don't you sit down and dinner will be served shortly," Alex announced. The kids began to sit at the tables and chatter amongst themselves.

"Sydney, do you want me to take her?" Alex wondered. Sydney shook her head.

"She's fine," Sydney said bouncing the baby. Gage smiled.

"Hey Ang. What are you doing?" Gage asked the little girl, who smiled at him and grabbed onto his finger. Sydney smiled. Trivette and Erica had moved over the a group of kids and had began small talk with them.

"Man. I remember how uncomfortable these things were," Gage sighed. Sydney looked at him.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"No, it's all right. It was really nice to get out of that place though, you know? Besides this has to be more fun than the one when I was little," Gage said. Sydney gave him a smile.

"You look pretty nice, Francis. I'm proud to be your partner," she teased. Gage rolled his eyes.

"Thanks a lot, Syd. You look nice too," he said. Sydney smiled.

"Well, I'm going to help Alex with the food. Hold Angela," Sydney said handing the little girl to Gage.

"Hey there, sweetie," he said. He held the child close and walked over to Walker.

222

"Excuse me, ma'am," a little girl said walking over to Sydney, who was sitting with a group of 5 and 7 year olds. Trivette and Erica were sitting with the oldest kids, who were between 9 and 12. Walker, Alex, and Gage had just filled in at the other tables.

"Yeah, sweetie," Sydney said putting her fork down.

"I don't like the sweet potatoes," she said shyly. Sydney smiled.

"What's you name, honey?" she asked.

"Mary," the girl said softly.

"Well, that's fitting for the season. I'm Sydney," Sydney said with a kind smile. Mary smiled back at her.

"Hi Sydney," she said.

"Well, Mary, I don't like the sweet potatoes either, so just push them to the side and finish your dinner," Sydney winked. Mary grinned and sat back down. Sydney felt someone staring at her and looked at her partner. Their eyes locked and they shared a smile.

Gage felt his heart melt slightly as his partner smiled at him. He smiled back and then turned his head away from her. Even though they'd been partners for the past three year, he still couldn't get use to the fact that her beautiful face could have a scratch or bruise on it.

"Can I have your roll?" a little boy sitting next to Gage asked. Gage chuckled.

"Well, I think I found someone who shares my appetite. I'm starving, but you're still growing so here you go," Gage chuckled handing his roll over to the little boy.

"Thank you," the boy grinned. Gage smiled.

"I think it's going really well," Alex smiled as she walked over to Sydney and Erica, who were sitting at the bar.

"Yeah. I think they are having a blast," Sydney smiled watching the kids dancing around with Gage, Walker, and Trivette.

"Which ones the kids or the guys?" Erica laughed.

"Well... Both," Sydney laughed.

"Sydney," Mary said softly tugging at Sydney's pant leg. Sydney looked down.

"Yeah," she said.

"I want some more to drink, but I need help," Mary said shyly. Sydney smiled.

"Well, then let's get you something to drink, sweetie," Sydney said picking her up and walking towards the drink table.

"What did you have to drink?" Sydney asked.

"Lemonade," Mary said softly.

"Ok," Sydney said. She set Mary down and took her cup, filling it up with lemonade.

"Hey Syd, could you get me some, too?" Gage asked flashing his gorgeous smile as he walked towards them. Sydney rolled her eyes and got him a drink as well.

"Thanks," he smiled. Sydney took a sip of his drink and handed it to him.

"You're welcome," she said.

"Can you sit with me at the table?" Mary asked sitting down at a near table. Sydney followed her little friend, smiling at Gage, who was watching her.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Mary giggled. Sydney chuckled and shook her head.

"No, he's my best friend," Sydney said nodding.

"I had a best friend, but she went away with her new parents," Mary said sadly.

"Oh well, I'm sure you'll find a new best friend and you'll never forget your last one," Sydney said smiling.

"What happened to your eye?" Mary asked. Sydney touched her cheek right under her eye.

"Oh I got hurt at work," Sydney said.

"Where you work?" Mary asked.

"I work with Ranger Walker. I'm a Texas Ranger," Sydney said with a smile. Mary's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"Really? You are?" she asked. Sydney chuckled.

"Yes, I most certianly am. See," Sydney said pulling her badge out of her pocket. Mary grinned.

"Cool. I'm going to go play now," Mary said. Sydney chuckled.

"Ok," she laughed. She looked over and saw Gage making his way towards her. He sat in the chair that was no longer occupied by Mary.

"I see you made a little friend," he smiled. Sydney chuckled and nodded.

"Guess so. She's so cute," Sydney smiled.

"Yeah, she is," Gage agreed. He then looked back at Sydney and gently touched her brusied cheek.

"Does it hurt?" he wondered softly. Sydney shrugged. "Not that bad. It could've been a lot worse if not for you," she smiled. Gage smiled as well.

"Well, I couldn't let you get hurt on Christmas Eve. I mean your mom would probably kill me," he chuckled. Sydney's smile disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Gage asked.

"Oh.. Umm... I'm not going to her house tomorrow," Sydney said softly looking down at the table.

"Why not? Syd, it's Christmas," Gage said.

"Yeah, I know that, but my brother is going to be there and she didn't really invite me. I mean I know it's Christmas and I don't have 'be invited', but still... Besides I told her that I already had plans, because I didn't really want to go," Sydney said.

"So what are your plans?" Gage questioned.

"Probably cleaning my apartment and watching the Christmas parade," she chuckled. Gage shook his head.

"You can come over to my place. Julie is just coming over," Gage said.

"Gage, it's your time with Julie. I wouldn't intrude on you if you asked me to," Sydney cried.

"Well, I didn't ask; I told you, so you better be there. Come around noon," Gage told her.

"Gage," she chuckled.

"Hey, you are a part of my family, Syd. I love you," he said softly. Sydney gave him a look.

"You what?" she asked. Gage groaned.

"You know, in a friend sort of way," he coughed. Sydney chuckled and nodded her head.

"Yeah," she said rolling her eyes.

"So, will you come?" he asked.

"Fine, but I'm coming earlier to help you get dinner ready. I don't want you to kill Julie," Sydney teased hitting him on his arm. Gage chuckled.

"Hey," Gage cried. Sydney giggled and stood up tapping her partner's shoulder.

"Well, partner, I think you better get that phone call," Sydney whispered, using their sercret signal.

"I can't believe that I got talked into doing this," he groaned standing up. Sydney smiled and walked over to the bar with him. Alex nodded at them.

"Umm... The suit is in my car. Alex set it out there earlier," Sydney said handing Gage her keys, discretely, so none of the kids noticed. Gage nodded.

"Hey Walker, I have to go talk to Capitan about a case," Gage called looking at Walker, making sure the kids heard him.

"Ok. Hurry back, so you can help pass out presents," Alex smiled. The kids cheered at that part.

"Have fun," Sydney winked. Gage walked out the door and Sydney made her way over to Mary.

333

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" came a voice. The kids all looked around not sure where the sound was coming from. Suddenly "Santa'' walked into the resturant.

"It's Santa!" a little boy cried excitedly.

"Oh my goodness!" Sydney cried looking at the excitment in all the kids' eyes.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," Santa said.

"Merry Christmas, Santa," Alex smiled. Trivette was almost in tears, because he thought his co-worker looked hilarious. Erica jabbed his ribs.

"Don't you dare laugh. I think it's adorable," she said. Trivette chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well, where should Santa sit?" Santa asked patting his large belly. Sydney smiled at her partner.

"Sit by me!" a bunch of little kids shouted. Santa chuckled. He remember what it was like to be a little kid. He then noticed a chair next to Sydney, who was holding Angela. Alex had handed her Angela, so her and Walker could take pictures and see her expressions with Santa Clause.

"How about if I sit here?" he asked sitting down in the chair. Sydney smiled and Angela looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well, let's let this little girl go next," Santa said looking at Angela, who looked at him with wide eyes. Sydney stepped closer to Santa and Angela held onto her Aunt Sydney.

"It's ok, Ang. It's just Santa," Sydney cooed at the little girl.

"Hello Angela," Santa said looking at his little niece. Angela's eyes brightened as she heard his voice. Sydney chuckled and set the baby on his lap.

"Angela, look at mommy!" Alex called holding her digital camera. She took a bunch of pictures. Angela held her arms out for Sydney and she picked her up. Santa handed Angela a present, like he'd done for the other kids.

"Mary, you didn't get to sit with Santa," Sydney said softly. "I don't want to," Mary said shaking her head.

"He's not scary, honey. He's nice," Sydney said as Walker took his daughter into his arms.

"You go first," Mary said. Sydney looked at her and sighed.

"O-k," she said softly. She slowly sat on Santa's lap. Santa placed his arm around her waist.

"And what would you like for Christmas, miss?" Santa asked, trying not to bust into laughter. Sydney sighed.

"I don't think you can help me with that," she said softly smiling at him.

"Well what is it? Maybe I will be able to," Santa asked. Sydney bit her lip. Santa nodded. Erica and Alex smiled at each other.

"I would like to fall in love with someone and have them love me in return," she whispered.

"Well, I don't think you have to worry about that. You're very smart and pretty," he said. Sydney smiled softly.

"Thank you, Santa," she whispered.

"Well, I think you've been a very good girl this year. Here you go, Sydney," Santa said handing her a candy cane. Sydney smiled softly and got off of his lap.

444

"Ranger Gage, you missed Santa! He came here and she even sat on his lap!" a little boy cried as Gage walked into CD's in his dress clothes. The little boy was pointing at Sydney. Gage smiled.

"Really? I can't believe I missed it," Gage said sadly.

"It was cool," another kid cried happily. Gage smiled and made his way over to Walker, Alex and Erica.

"Thank you for doing that, Gage. You did a great job," Alex smiled.

"No problem. That thing was hot, though," Gage chuckled. Walker chuckled.

"I got some great pictures of you and Sydney," Alex smiled. Gage rolled his eyes and looked around for his partner. He saw her staring at the window. He excused himself and walked towards her.

"It's nice out, huh?" he said walking up behind her. She jumped slightly.

"Yeah, it's a beautiful night," she said back sniffling. They stood together looking out the window for a few minutes.

"Hey Syd," he began. Sydney wiped her eyes.

"Don't, Gage. It's ok. I just hate the holidays when I don't have anyone really to share them with," she said with a slight chuckle. Gage put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"You have me, Shorty," he whispered. Sydney smiled and wiped her cheeks.

"Hey do you want your Christmas present?" she wondered.

"Presents? Sure," he said, causing Sydney to laugh. They both went over to the tree and dug out their presents for one another. They then walked over to a far table to have a little privacy.

"I hope you like it. I saw it and thought of you," Sydney smiled handing him a box that had a smaller box on top of it.

"Same here," Gage said handing her a larger box with a tiny box on top of it. Sydney smiled and read the card.  
Syd  
I hope all of your Christmas wishes come true. You deserve _**everything **_you've asked for. Thanks for always having my back.  
Forever your partner,  
Gage

"Aw," she teased as tears came to her eyes again. She was able to hold them in. Gage smiled and read his card.  
Gage  
I hope you like your gifts. You aren't that easy to buy for, you know? Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I hope you get everything you wanted!  
All my heart,  
Syd

"Thanks for not putting Francis," he chuckled. Sydney smiled.

"You go first," she said. Gage grabbed the larger box and opened it. It was a pair of flannel pants that had the Texas Ranger logo on the thigh.

"Awesome. Thanks, Syd. I need new pants," he laughed. She smiled and watched him open the next gift. It was a new Fossil watch.

"Oh this is awesome! I need a new watch," Gage cried.

"I know, so now maybe you won't be late," she chuckled and watched him put it on.

"Thanks. Ok, your turn," Gage said. Sydney grabbed the larger box first. It was a beautiful red sweater.

"Oh Gage, it's beautiful," she cried lifting it up.

"I hope it's not too big. I got you an extra small," he teased. Sydney rolled her eyes.

"Thanks," she chuckled going for the small box. It was a jewlery box. She opened the black velvet box and gasped.

"Oh Gage, it's gorgeous," she cried. This time a few tears fell down her cheeks as she stared at the necklace. It was a gold chain that had two gold hearts entertwined.

"We'll always be connected, Syd," Gage said. Sydney smiled and took it out of the box.

"Can you help me put it on?" she asked. Gage clasped the necklace and smiled as Sydney turned around.

"It's gorgeous, just like you," he smiled. Sydney blushed.

"Thanks. I love it," Sydney smiled.

"Sydney," Mary cried running over to her. A little boy was right behind her.

"What's wrong?" Sydney asked.

"He said girls can't be cops," Mary cried. Sydney looked at the little boy.

"Of course they can be," Gage said looking at the little boy.

"But they would cry and be too scared," the boy argued. Gage picked the little boy up.

"Maybe, but Ranger Cooke here doesn't. She is my partner and I would be scared if she wasn't there to help me sometimes," Gage told him.

"But she's too pretty," the boy argued. Sydney chuckled.

"Yes, I know she's beautiful, but that doesn't have anything to do with being a ranger. She's is a really good one," Gage explained.

"I told you! I was right!" Mary cried. Sydney chuckled and picked her up.

"Yes, you were, honey," Gage said.

"I'm sorry," the little boy said.

"It's ok," Mary said. They both wiggled out of the ranger's arms and ran off together. Sydney and Gage chuckled together.

"Thanks," Sydney chuckled.

"No problem. That kid would've gotten the crap kicked out of him had he been an adult," Gage said. Sydney laughed.

"By me or you?" she asked.

"Probably both, because you couldn't handle him," Gage teased. Sydney gave him a look.

"Oh I wouldn't be able to handle him, huh? Well, you wouldn't be able to take me down," Sydney grinned.

"Yes, I could," Gage said.

"Oh really? How could you win against me?" Sydney challanged getting into his face. They were both smiling evily at each other.

"Hey, sorry to interupt your arguement, but look above you," Trivette grinned. Sydney and Gage both looked up.

"Oh God," Sydney laughed looking at the misteltoe.

"Well, it's a tradition," Gage smiled.

"I guess it is," Sydney sighed leaning towards him. Their lips met and a kiss that was meant to be short lived, was long lasting.

"Finally," Alex smiled.

"Yes!" Erica grinned. Gage and Sydney pulled apart and stared at each other. "Wow," Sydney whispered staring at her partner.

"Yeah," he said.

"Well, all I have to say is finally!" Alex smiled. Sydney rolled her eyes.

"It's a tradition," she argued.

"Uh huh," Trivette laughed.

"Hey Syd, would you like to get something to drink with me?" Gage suggested. Sydney laughed.

"Sure," she said, walking away from their friends.

"What just happened?" Trivette wondered confused.

"You'll see," Erica grinned.

"Here you go," Gage said handing her a cup.

"Thanks. Hey Gage about that kiss..." Sydney began.

"Yeah," Gage said.

"Would it be ok if we did that like more than once a year?" Sydney asked with a chuckle. Her cheeks were bright red.

"Well, it was nice. What are you trying to say Sydney Cooke?" Gage teased.

"I love you, too, Gage," she smiled looking into his eyes.

"But I didn't..." Gage began.

"Yes, you did. Earlier when you told me you loved me as a friend. Gage, that's exactly how I would've said it too," Sydney smiled.

"Really? You love me?" he asked. Sydney blushed and nodded.

"I love you, too," he smiled and pulled her into another kiss.

The end. I hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
